The simultaneous appearance of a large number of comments displayed in a subtitle form is called a bullet screen. A bullet screen video numerous user comments on a video in a scrolling form when the video is played. The bullet screen, as a viewer actively participated, real-time video content interacting text, may comprehensively reflect information related to the video clip and the bullet screen sender.
Currently, the approach for placing information that needs to be specially pushed by a website or web page (for example, an advertisement to be inserted in the video) is still simple. The existing placing approaches mainly include: insertion of the video or page information to be specially pushed before or during the video, resulting in a poor correlation and a low conversion rate for the information displayed using this approach. The bullet screen information, and the information reflecting the video clip and the bullet screen sender, which information is contained in the bullet screen information are not fully discovered, and the information of the bullet screen is not combined with the information to be specially pushed by the website or web page.